fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Independent Long Island
Independent Long Island (ILI) started as a new country project, and considered itself at its most promising stage a junior or developing Fourth World nation — a Fourth World nation is a large or small secessionist country or nation without a state, while a Fifth World nation is generally a small non-secessionist country or nation without a state. Today Independent Long Island is no longer a secessionist or Fourth World nationalist movement, but a cultural relic at best. The Founder of the historical relic does not even refer to the island as "Independent Long Island" any longer, since those words are without cultural context in American imperialistic language, but calls it Winnecomac (WQ), which comes from Algonquin language words meaning "Fine Country". The Independent Long Island project was officially started on 20 August 2007 with the writing of a formal press release, and attracted insignificant media attention. It was in fact granted only a degree of legitimacy by some micronationalists as an example of an historical anomaly and aspirant state, and has also attracted little more than informal recognition by the League of Indian Nations of North America. The historical relic has also attracted some good-natured humour through Episode "Mouthing Off" of the History (formerly The History Channel) TV series "How The States Got Their Shapes". The Independent Long Island project's original emphasis was in creating a viable and independent new country, and seceding from the United States. However, the project did not attract sufficient support with local Long Island residents, so today the Independent Long Island project is no longer a political project. The former "Governor" of Independent Long Island no longer acknowledges himself as such, and doesn't even consider himself a secessionist any more. Independent Long Island is now basically a cultural relic. The former "Governor" of Independent Long Island is now the much more interesting Sachem (or Paramount Chief) of the Ryamecah Confederation, and calls the whole island under his feet [http://winnecomac.com Winnecomac]. See also * Fourth World * Macronations * Micronations * Jus cerebri humani References *Cesidian Root Starts New Country of Independent Long Island (ILI), PR.com, 31 August 2007 *Cesidian Root Starts New Country of Independent Long Island, Eworldwire, 6 September 2007 *Independent Long Island … whatever that means, by Henry E. Powderly II, LI Biz Blog, 6 September 2007 *What Has the Hamptons, 4 Airports and a Hankering for Independence?, by Corey Kilgannon, New York Times, 22 September 2007 *Staking a claim for the .ILI TLD, by David Goldstein, DomainPulse.com, 22 September 2007 *Independent Long Island flag, New York (U.S.), by Ned Smith, FOTW Flags Of The World site, 23 September 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) Project Now Accepts '51st State' Scenario, PR.com, 29 September 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) declares war on Myanmar and 'invades' its Internet, openPR.com, 8 October 2007 *Independent Long Island is easier to achieve as a country than as a state, Google Scholar, 20 December 2007 *Independent Long Island (ILI) contemplates on whether to join the Commonwealth, PRLog.org, 21 December 2007 *State of the Island Address, ILINews.wordpress.com, 1 January 2008 *North American Secessionist Convention, Free State Observer, 22 November 2008 *Trying Again and Again to Secede, by Clyde Haberman, New York Times, 30 April 2009 *Should Long Island Become A State?, by Linda Tagliaferro, About.com, 6 May 2009 *Разъединенные Штаты Америки (The DisUnited States of America), by Андрей Яшлавский (Andrey Yashlavsky), Московский Комсомолец (Moskovsky Komsomolets), 6 May 2009 *Long Island "state flag", by Michael J. Trinklein, Loststates.blogspot.com, August 2010 *Activists aim to secede, by Ryan Teague Beckwith, Congress.org, 4 August 2010 *The State Flag That Induces Instant Headaches, by Cartophiliac, Vexillophilia.blogspot.com, 31 August 2010 *Modern-Day US Secessionists: An Interactive Map, by Nick Baumann, Dave Gilson, & Tim Murphy, Mother Jones, November/December 2010 *Long Island (state), Wikipedia, 19 January 2011 *''Let's Split! A Complete Guide to Separatist Movements and Aspirant Nations, from Abkhazia to Zanzibar, Christopher F Roth, Litwin Books, 1 March 2015 *Election 2008: Lipstick on the Pig'', by Robert David Steele (Author), Bernie Sanders (Preface), Tom Atlee (Preface), Thom Hartmann (Preface), Sterling Seagraves (Preface), CreateSpace, 13 April 2015 External links *ILI national Web site *.ILI TLD Web site *ILI national flag *Old Long Island Wikipedia article *Old Long Island Zip Codes *Brooklyn and Queens 718 area code *Brooklyn and Queens 347 area code (cell) *Brooklyn and Queens 917 area code (cell) *Brooklyn and Queens 929 area code *Nassau 516 area code *Suffolk 631 area code *NANPA Area Code Map of New York City Category:Nations Category:Macronations Category:Fourth World Category:MPR Category:UMMOA Category:Islands Category:Independent Long Island